


Words Left Unsaid

by RossKL



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Unrequired Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John e Sherlock hanno litigato. Questa è la mattina dopo e le parole che non dicono ad alta voce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cleo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/gifts).
  * A translation of [Words Left Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347099) by [Cleo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/pseuds/Cleo2010). 



> **Ringraziamenti** : All’autrice, che mi ha permesso di tradurre questa storia; e ovviamente a Yoko, per la sua disponibilità.

Sherlock era già sveglio. Probabilmente non era andato a letto. John non aveva dormito molto e quando l’aveva fatto il suo sonno era stato incostante e pieno di sogni. Lo aveva trovato più estenuante che stare effettivamente sveglio.  John non poteva stare a letto un minuto di più, la vescica stava per esplodergli e lo stomaco stava per mangiare se stesso. Si arrese.

Cinque minuti dopo si diresse al piano di sotto con cautela per trovare Sherlock al tavolo della cucina ad esaminare una carta topografica dell’istituto Geografico Militare di qualche parte nel Worcestershire. Indossava ancora i vestiti della notte precedente.

“Buongiorno, Sherlock”.  _Mi dispiace_.

“Mmh”.  _Mi … dispiace_.

“Caso?”  _Dovremmo parlare di ieri sera_.

“Potrebbe essere”.  _Non voglio parlare di ieri sera_.

“Bene”.  _Non farmi iniziare la conversazione. Devo sempre iniziare io_. “Tè?”

“English breakfast[1], l’ho comprato ieri”.  _Al dannato_ _Tesco_ _dove ti ho visto con quella donna. Tra tutti i giorni, John._

“Ah, sì”.  _La rara vista di te con una busta della spesa piena di cose che ci servono realmente e un po’ di cose extra. Hai comprato i miei biscotti raffinati preferiti e quelle patatine all’aceto balsamico delle quali odi l’odore. Non ti ho mai ringraziato. Non ne ho avuto l’occasione, quando sono tornato a casa eri già furioso_. “Fame? Potrei fare le uova strapazzate per due”.  _Hai comprato uova fresche. Uova di gallina._

“Con formaggio”.  _Pensavo avessi rotto con lei_.

 “D’accordo”.  _So che la odi ma a me lei piace, abbiamo avuto solo una discussione ci siamo chiariti, l’ho perdonata. Perché ne hai dovuto iniziare una discussione? Posso vedere chi mi piace_.

“Non usare la padella con il manico marrone, potrebbe servirmi dopo”.  _Mi fai arrabbiare così tanto a volte. Perché non lo capisci,_ _devo proprio dire tutto ad alta voce?_

“Dubito che serva per cucinare vero cibo”.  _Oh, hai buttato via i biscotti. E le patatine. Carino da parte tua far sì che_ _prima fossero del tutto distrutte._ _Non so perché tu sia così dispettoso, alle volte._  “Vuoi anche un toast?”

“Sì”.  _Ero arrabbiato con te. Li ho comprati per te. Avevo un piano e tu l’hai rovinato._

“Sherlock … ”  _Dovremmo davvero parlare. Non capisco perché fossi così arrabbiato._

“Potrei dover andarmene per qualche giorno”.  _O per il tempo necessario affinché tu dimentichi_.

“Per il caso?”  _Stai scappando. So che sono stato un imbecille pure io e che ho detto delle cose offensive, ma non puoi andartene e bast_ a.

“Deposito di armi e oro occulti della Seconda Guerra Mondiale”.  _Non proprio il mio genere ma serve al mio scopo. Non sarò costretto a vederti._

“Sembra affascinante, hai bisogno di un assistente? Ho il weekend libero”.   _Potrei liberarlo per questo. Dovremmo passare del tempo assieme. È stato bello la scorsa settimana, come i vecchi tempi._ _Avrei dovuto prendere più tempo libero per te quando mi sono messo insieme a Nicola[2]_ _la prima volta, ma questa volta sarà diverso. Dammi una possibilità._

“No”.  _Ho bisogno di allontanarmi da te._ _Passalo con lei. Il toast si sta per bruciare_.

“Beh, forse potrei accompagnarti per divertimento. Sono bravo in questo genere di cose e – ah, maledizione, ho bruciato un po’ il toast”.  _Permettimelo. Siamo stati entrambi idioti, anche tu hai detto la tua giusta quantità di insulti, io ti ho perdonato molto. Hai detto che ero patetico, hai detto che cercavo_ _qualcuno che mi ferisse così da avere qualcuno da incolpare per la mia solitudine Non avevo mai_ _pensato a me_ _stesso come ‘solo’ prima di allora._

“Io … Ci penserò”.  _Non è più sufficiente. Hai detto che ero indegno di essere amato. Mi hai chiamato freddo e insensibile quando è questo il maledetto problema_.

“Bene. Ecco, ci ho messo dello zucchero”.  _Forse possiamo dimenticare la scorsa notte e basta. Mi dispiace di averti detto che eri freddo, so che non lo sei._

“Grazie”.  _Ti amo._

“Prego”.  _Ho bisogno di te_.

“Puoi venire”.  _Sono un idiota_.   

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

[1] È un tipo di tè.

[2] È femminile, in inglese. XD

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stavano andando così bene. Non solo avevano trovato il deposito d’armi e una quantità d’oro significativa. Avevano trovato lo Scrigno Reale che una volta apparteneva alla famiglia reale Polacca, completo con molti pezzi di gioielleria, opere d’arte che si pensava che esso contenesse. Fu un ritrovamento incredibile. Entrambi erano ritornati in hotel al massimo della soddisfazione e prendendo in considerazione di fare carriera nel recuperare oro nazista.

Poi Nicola aveva chiamato.

Erano nel bar dell’hotel quando il suo telefono aveva vibrato nella tasca. John trovò una scusa per continuare la telefonata fuori ma Sherlock sapeva chi era, e la loro discussione irrisolta poteva benissimo non essere finita. Quando John ritornò al bar, Sherlock se n’era andato. John pensò che fosse meglio così. Prese un drink da solo per rinforzarsi i nervi e si azzardò verso la loro camera doppia. John non aveva intenzione di farsi trascinare in una replica della scorsa notte.

Gli ci volle solo un commento sarcastico prima che fossero di nuovo al punto di partenza. Le suppliche di non litigare furono presto dimenticate con ogni parola malevola, insulto pungente e  osservazione sarcastica. Finì quando Sherlock si rinchiuse in bagno e cercò di usare tutta l’acqua calda nella doccia. John aveva intenzione di farsi una doccia, ma ci rinunciò e stette furioso sotto le coperte finché il sonno non solo gli si avvicinò silenziosamente, ma gli colpì il cranio con una roccia. Era stanco, non solo della giornata, ma di questo.

 

John si sveglia nel buio pesto, nemmeno una luce in strada o la luna a gettare luce nella stanza, quando lo spazio nel letto dietro di sé si abbassa. “Sherlock?”

Una mano si stende, cauta, circospetta, e gli tocca la spalla. Calda, soffice, molto delicata, non ciò che John si aspettava.  _Mi dispiace. Di nuovo_.

John si volta per guardare in faccia Sherlock, ma indietreggia finché la schiena non tocca il muro freddo tappezzato con carta da parati. La mano di Sherlock si ritira.  _A me no. Va’ via_.

Sherlock si avvicina, la sua bocca si apre e John percepisce l’inalazione come prima di parlare, ma scompare nel nulla, persa nel silenzio della stanza.  _Sto cercando di dirtelo ma non ci riesco_.

John chiude gli occhi e sospira.  _Ti sto dando l’opportunità di dire qualcosa ora, non posso continuare così._

Sherlock si allunga ancora, mettendo deliberatamente una mano sulla spalla di John. John si irrigidisce ma non si allontana. John. La mano scende sul muscolo che si estende dalla spalla di John, lenta, sul bicipite, lenta, molto lenta, dolorosamente lenta, verso il gomito. John trattiene il respiro e lo lascia fare.  _John, io_ … Più giù, le dita si chiudono gentilmente attorno all’avambraccio, lente, attorno al polso, finché si fermano sulla mano di John. La stringe.  _Capiscilo, sono nel tuo letto, ti sto tenendo la mano. Più o meno. Capiscilo._

John si ricorda di respirare, è stordito.  _Per favore, parla, Sherlock, per favore_.

Sherlock si spinge in avanti, il letto cigola, e annulla la distanza ancora un po’, ancora tenendo un solo punto di contatto tra loro. John si lascia ancora prendere la mano da Sherlock passivamente, la spoglia intimità di un gesto così semplice che ha troppi significati da comprendere. Il pollice di Sherlock sfiora il dorso del polso di John avanti e indietro, mandando calore al corpo di John che non sa come gestire.  _Fermami. Non mi fermerò finché non sarai tu a fermarmi._

John si lecca le labbra, la bocca riarsa e asciutta.  _Non può essere … Tu non … Io?_

Sherlock ritira la mano e John si sente disperso nel buio, vuole sporgersi, reclamare ciò che aveva finché non sente lo sfioramento di quelle stesse dita contro il suo petto coperto dalla maglietta.  _Voglio di più di ciò che sto prendendo, voglio di più da te._

Le dita premono più fermamente, insicure ma ferme, scivolando sulla clavicola e lungo la curva del collo creata dal cuscino. Gli occhi di John si chiudono brevemente al tocco della pelle contro pelle prima di aprirsi di nuovo, vede poco ma sente tutto. Non lo ferma, non si muove per paura che Sherlock si ritragga.  _Va tutto bene, Sherlock. Voglio di più anch’io_.

Sherlock appoggia con cautela le mani sulle guance di John a titolo di prova la guancia di John, le dita lunghe raggiungono i capelli scompigliati dal letto.  _Voglio baciarti. Non mi fermerò_.

Gli occhi di John si chiudono.  _Okay. Sì. Non ti fermerò_.

Sherlock avvicina lentamente il viso finché John non sente il respiro di Sherlock mischiato al proprio. Il vino che hanno bevuto insieme, gli anacardi[1] del bar, le risate e la gioia per il caso. Sherlock continua così finché il suo labbro superiore sfiora quello di John, neppure un bacio, a malapena un tocco.  _Ultima possibilità_.

John annuisce.

Sherlock preme le labbra contro quelle di John, infine, quasi troppo nervoso per muoverle finché John si sporge e afferra la vita spoglia di Sherlock. Sherlock inclina un po’ verso l’alto la testa di John, la differenza di altezza che ha bisogno solo di una piccola sistemazione, e lo bacia come se stesse testando John, muovendosi contro di lui, vedendo come il labbro inferiore di John si incastra col suo e come le bocche imparano a lavorare insieme mentre trovano un ritmo gentile e intossicante di desiderio e appartenenza. Lento, semplice, intenso, come il momento quando inizi a cadere e non puoi raddrizzarti, ma hai ancora i piedi ben piantati a terra. Sai che sei perduto, ma sei tu quello che si è sbilanciato in primo luogo. John lo bacia in risposta ma prende solo ciò che gli viene offerto, il suo cervello ancora venti passi dietro di lui. Non sapeva che ci fosse qualcosa di suo da reclamare.

Sherlock interrompe il bacio ma non si allontana molto, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di John, le mani ancora allacciate nei suoi capelli.  _Capisci ora? Scegli me_.

“Sherlock”. John massaggia gentilmente la striscia di vita che ha reclamato con nessun’intenzione di spezzare quell’abbraccio in qualche modo distante.  _Capisco, capisco tutto ora. Perché non l’hai detto prima?_

Il pollice di Sherlock sfiora la guancia di John.  _Ora lo sai. Me o lei?_

Giacciono nel buio in silenzio. John prende una decisione. Si muove in avanti e tira Sherlock verso di sé così che i loro corpi si incontrano e le ginocchia si intrecciano. Riesce a sentire il sorriso di Sherlock nel buio.  _Tu._          

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Gli anacardi, o noci di acagiù, sono un tipo di frutta secca. (Ho scoperto un nuovo tipo di frutta secca, yeah!)

 


End file.
